Starting Over
by Black Twilight Wolf
Summary: What if Infinite had taken Matters into his own hands after his Virtual Reality Sun was stop? He wasn’t going to hold back anymore to let his Vision become a Reality in changing the world. (An AU of Sonic Forces)


_"No, No, Nononononono NOOOOOOOO"_

He looks up at where his beautiful Virtual sun was. It was there a few seconds ago but it wasn't anymore. How could this happen?

 _"No, I was so CLOSE on wiping out the Resistance for good along with that fat doctor, so close, SO CLOSE"_

His mind screams at him while gripping both of his gloves into fists. What could cause such a miracle to spare everyone down on the battlefield from being burn to death. He pour every ounce of strength and energy into the phantom ruby to make that Virtual Sun.

 _"W-Was I-I n-not s-strong enough..I-I c-can't Be weak again...was I not worthy to harness the true power of the 'Phantom Ruby"_

Emotions pour into him, some that couldn't be explain. Here he was levitating in the air, staring up at the sky where the Virtual Sun use to be.

A beat against his chest made him put his gloved hand over the phantom ruby followed by another beat. He didn't know what he was feeling but a burning sensation of hate made him grit his teeth behind his mask clutching his head.

"I'm not Weak, I'M NOT WEAK" he scream out too the heavens

His body shakes violently, his plan was foiled and he knew they were going to lose the war soon.

 _"This is all the Doctors fault, he should've Nuke the Resistance when he had the chance, it would've solve everything this Damn planet has to offer, Nuking the planet would'v solve everything...but those Damn Resistance Forces blew up the 'Arsenal Factory'..."_

He closes his eyes clutching his mask and his body still shaking violently.

 _"The plan is ruin, Sonic, his friends and the Resistance along with G.U.N are going to win the war and there's no way the Fat Doctor 'Machine' going to kill them all"_

There had to be a way to win the war, a last minute miracle to swing the side in his favor. He screams at his brain to come up with something.

 _"What the hell should i do, come on you damn brain think think THINK"_

No ideas came to him and he lets out a high pitch scream firing a huge 'Phantom Ball' of energy in a random direction not caring what it hits.

"DAMN IT, I WAS SO CLOSE"

He look both ways catching his breath trying to calm down until he notice some kind of red energy shooting star heading towards a cliff and even notice the Egg Mobile heading in the direction too.

 _"Why is Eggman heading over-!"_

A picture suddenly flash in his mind showing him fighting a Mobian wolf who seem to have a piece of jewel that look the same as his phantom ruby. He fired Virtual cannons at the red wolf and they suddenly disappear, he try's again and they disappear again before delievering a punch to the red wolf face.

 _"HIM, he's responsible for foiling my plan"_ He thought to himself clutching his head and growling too.

There's no way he was going to let this slide. He shakes his fist and flys into the direction towards the cliff. It was time to pay a red wolf an old visit.

 _"I'm gonna knock some sense into that damn 'pup'"_

-m-

 _"I-I did I-it"_

He clutches his chest feeling his heart beating from all the adrenaline he poured into the 'Phantom Ruby prototype'. Hovering done to the ground, he loses his balance while hearing the prototype begin to crack in his hand and falls to the ground seeing it shatter to pieces in mid-air before it even touch the ground.

 _"Guess all its energy was used up"_ he thought to himself and rolls over onto his back, sitting up and gets up off the ground brushing himself off while hearing a sound above him and behind him.

He looked over his shoulder and saw Tails approach him before looking up at seeing Dr. Eggman approach them too

"This can't be, I thought all the Phantom Ruby prototypes were destroyed" Dr. Eggman complained as he smash a hand on his Egg Mobile.

A chuckle escape Gadget throat while hearing Tails give off some kind of explanation to Dr. Eggman about the 'Phantom Ruby prototype'. He did the impossible and manage to succeed in stopping Infinite Virtual Reality Sun from dropping on everyone in the Resistance.

 _"What kind of Psycho would have the nerve to create something like that"_

He shudders at that thought before opening his eyes and notice something in the distance heading straight in their direction

Squinting his eyes, he could make out something in the object with a red aura surrounding it and his eyes widen as the object was coming in closer at high-speeds towards them.

"Tails get down quickly" Gadget said tackling the two-tail fox, by surprise, to the ground in the nick of time as the object collided in the spot where Gadget previously was kicking up dust in the process.

A low growl was heard and a figure rose up from the ground revealing it to be a Jackal wearing a mask and it was staring directly at Gadget.

"YOU, You have some nerve to foil my plan 'pup'" The Jackal said pointing at Gadget whose eyes widen at seeing who it was.

"Infinite?" Gadget replied sounding surprise to see the 'Mask Jackal' here.

The Jackal wasn't going to let Gadget walk away easy after stopping his Virtual Sun. It was time to show the red wolf true pain even if it meant breaking a few bones in his body.

"I'm not letting this go kid, now then, prepare yourself for a world of pain"

Gadget grits his teeth as he unholsters his 'Burst' Wispon while helping Tails to his feet.

"Infinite what are you doing here, you need to get back into the Canyon-!" Dr. Eggman said to the Jackal and recieve a 'Phantom Ball' in response sending the doctor flying in his Egg Mobile

He lowers his hand, hearing Eggman screams and keeping his glare on Gadget watching him give a nod to the two-tail fox that backs up and takes cover behind the rocks.

"I'll deal with you first then I'll deal with Sonic"

Both Wolf and Jackal charged at each other ready to knock some sense in each other. The gloves were off now who would emerge victorious in the fight.


End file.
